Disney Kart (Bigbumbro's Version)/Soundtrack
Disc 1 Songs *Black and Yellow- Clean Version (Wiz Khalifa) (Also Used on News Cutscenes) *Guts! Guts! (Akira Kushida) *Smile Bomb- Japanese Version (Mawatari Matsuko) *Teen Titans Theme Song- Full Version (Puffy AmiYumi) *Fox in the Run (Sweet) *Birls in Black (Airbourne) *Mighty Micro People (Amon Tobin) *Billie Jean (Michael Jackson) *We Gotta Power (Hironobu Kageyama) *Bloody Stream- Full Version (Coda) *Genesis (Justice) *Ghosts (Ladytron) *Beat It (Michael Jackson) *Don't Stop Me Now - Clean Ver. (Queen) *The Show Must Go On (Queen) *The Day (Porno Graffitti) *Teen Titans Theme Song- Full Japanese Version (Puffy AmiYumi) *Fight as One- Bad City Extended Version (Bad City) *Bang Bang (Jessie J, Nicki Minaj and Ariana Grande) Disc 2 Score *Be Prepared (instrumental)- Background Music for Marco's Evil plans in cutscenes center around him Songs *I'm Not Afraid (Fall Out Boy) *This Will Be The Day (Casey Lee Williams)- Also at the title screen and main menu *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Theme Song (Rebecca Shoichet, Ashleigh Ball, Shannon Chan-Kent, Kazumi Evans, Andrea Libman)- At the loading screen *On Top of The World (Greek Fire) *Dreams Of An Absolution (Lee Brotherton) *Moonlight Dennetsu- Momoiro Clover Z Cover (Momoiro Clover Z) *Long Black Train (Josh Turner) *Ducktales theme song- Full Version (Jeff Pescetto) *Beat IT by Michael Jackson *I Ran (So Far Away) (A Flock of Seagulls) *Here it Goes Again (Ok Go) *Try Everything- Japanese Version (Ami Nakashima) *Karma Chameleon (Culture Club) *Let it Go- Demi Lovato Cover (Demi Lovato) *Cha La Head Cha La- Momoiro Clover Z Cover (Momoiro Clover Z) *Girlfriend (Arvil Lavigne) *Dreams (Van Halen) *I'd Come For You (Nickelback) *Back in Time (Huey Lewis and the News) *Take a Look Around (Limp Bizkit) *Free (Crush 40) *Accidentally in Love (Counting Crows) *Slow Motion (Nickelback)- During many of the boss races theme in story mode *Wicked Ones (Dorothy)- Also Opening Cutscene theme *Immortals (Fall Out Boy) *So What (P!nk) *Rock You Like a Hurricane (Scorpion) *Hooked on a Feeling- Blue Swede Cover (Blue Swede) *Spirit in the Sky (Norman Greenbaum) *I Want You Back (The Jackson Five) *Ghostbusters (Ray Parker Jr.) *Follow Me (Kay Hanley) *Free Fallin' (Tom Petty) *We Are the Champions (Queen)- Ending Cutscene theme *We Can (Ted Poley and Tony Harnell) *All of Me- Full Version (Crush 40) *Thriller- Gothminister Cover (Gothminister) *Life is a Highway- Rascal Flatts cover (Rascal Flatts) *Stronger than You (Estelle) *We Are! (Hiroshi Kitadani) *California Gurls (Katy Perry) *Timber (Kesha and Pitbull) *Real Gone (Sheryl Crow) *We Are the Crystal Gems- Full Version (Steven Universe cast) *Rotten to the Core (Descendants cast) *Try Everything (Shakira) *Sugar Rush (AK848) *Kick it Up a Notch- Album Version (P&F:AT2D Cast) *Make It (Aerosmith) *Shut Up and Drive (Rihanna) *You Give Love a Bad Name (Bon Jovi) *The Final Countdown (Europe) *I Came to Play (Downstrait) *Working for the Weekend (Loverboy) *Born to Be Wild (Steppenwolf) *I Want to Hold Your Hand (The Beatles) *Make It (Aerosmith) *Get Lucky (Daft Punk ft. Pharell Williams) *Fight as One- Downstrait Cover (Downstrait) *Superbeast (Rob Zombie) *Set If Off (Descendants cast) *We're All in this Together (High School Musical cast)- Victory 1st/2nd/3rd and Results screen theme Note:The last 55 seconds where played in this mechanic. *Friend Like Me (Jim Meskimen)- First end credits theme and after credits theme when The Genie congratulates you for playing the game *Cola Song (Inna)- Second end credits theme *My Funny Friend and Me (Sting)- Final end credits theme Category:Walt Disney Records soundtracks Category:Soundtracks Category:Music